The unfortunate love
by pandabatman
Summary: I have not seen a love triangle with amethyst, pearl and Vidalia. so I'm making one.
1. Chapter 1

The day goes by faster when I'm with Vidalia. Sometimes that's not always a good thing. We both are sitting on her couch , talking about our mischievous adventure. I look to see Vidalia's reactions on this. Her eyes are livid and she starts to fall forward on me. I freeze up until she's complete on top of me and stops moving. Her head is in the crook of my neck. I felt my face getting hot when she signs contently.

"What's the deal V" I put my hands on her shoulders trying to push her up. "Well, I'm tired and I thought I could sleep on my own couch" she said. I rolled my eyes she's being a smart ass like usual. "You can, just don't use me as your personal teddy bear" I yelled, struggling to get out from under her. She stops my struggle by wrapping her arms around me turning me on my side, facing her. I yelped, this position was even worse. My head is underneath her chin and I faced to chest. I was blushing hard and I could feel her laughing at my predicament.

"Vidalia let me go" I huffed out. "Let's just stay like this for awhile" she says petting my short hair. I gave up and pressed my ear to her chest, listening to her heart beat. Even though gems don't need to sleep, it felt good to pretend. I closed my eyes and started to drift. When I opened my eyes again it's completely dark outside. Vidalia slacked against me, I unwrapped her arm from on top of me. Then slid from her to the floor. I stretched, then looked back to Vidalia. She was starfished on the couch and drooling.

I chuckled, I started to prop her up so I could carry her. I put myself in between her legs, hands on her ass and her head on my shoulder. This probably looked weird but I couldn't princess carry her. I'm too small for that. I started walking towards the stairs , her feet were dragging. When I finally made it to her room I accidentally jostled her. She began to wake up "well aren't you a GEMtalmen amethyst" she said in a raspy voice. I noticed the pun but instead of saying anything I started giggling.

I put her on her bed and tucked her in. "Will you be alright when I leave". She shooed with her hand signaling that she would be. I moved towards her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight". I looked in her eyes and smiled. "Get out of here" she said with a big grin. I laughed and went downstairs through the door and locked it with a spare key. I started walking towards the temple. I looked back at Vidalia's house and sighed then kept moving.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked along the side walk , I turned my head towards the night sky. There were so many stars, no wonder pearl was enchanted by them. I stopped walking when I heard a car stop towards me, I saw that it was Greg.

"Do you need a ride ". I nodded and got into the car.

"You just needed an excuse to see rose didn't yak"? I looked at him, he was a blushing mess. I heard a meek "yes" from the man.

"So"? I said with a grin. "So what"? Greg suspiciously looks at me.

"When are you and rose gonna to tie the knot"? As soon as I said that Greg stopped the car, jerking us both to hit the headboard of the car. Greg turned to me rubbing his forehead and blushing harder than a Doritos bag.

Then all that stopped, he grinned at me, "when are you with Vidalia"?. That question got me burning, I met his eyes .

"W-What do you mean, there's nothing going on between me and Vidalia" I cringed at my oh so convincing answer."Besides she's still with Marty" I whispered.

"Oh but I think there is something going on" he smirked.

"Prove it" i said sharply.

"You're wearing her jacket" I looked at the jacket its coolness and all.

"So? I always wear her jacket, it doesn't mean anything"

"Then you don't know Vidalia like I do"

"What"! I growled out. Greg softly smiled at me

"Vidalia only lets the people she loves to wear her jacket, that's why she has never let me or Marty wear it. And you wear it more than she does now". He put his hand on my head and rubbed it, messing my hair up. I looked at him curiously.

"So what does that mean"?

Greg smiles softly at me "she loves you Amethyst".

I sat there bewildered for the rest of the car ride. When we stopped at the temple I looked at Greg.

"You know rose loves you to right"? Greg and I exit the car , walking towards the temple.

"I didn't know that, but thank you amethyst for telling me" he said with a big smile. As we got closer to the temple, Garnet, pear and rose came out to greet us. I signed, this is going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose, Garnet and pearl are fast to approach us. Within arm length, I could distinguish there facial expressions.

Rose is happy to see Greg and me

Pearl doesn't even look at me just immediately glares daggers at Greg

And Garnet...I don't even know where the hell she's looking at.

Rose is the first to talk

"Amethyst I'm glad you back safe and sound. Greg, even though I'm not happy to see you what are you doing here"?

"He was giving me a ride home, besides he has something to tell you" I grinned

"Amethyst"! Greg looks at me all flustered

"What do you have to tell me Greg?"

Greg runs his hand through his hair. I could tell he's nervous.

"Walk with me to my van and I'll tell you"

"Alright" Rose and Greg start to walk off. I see pearl trailing behind rose, I grabbed onto her wrist to stop her from advancing.

"Amethyst"? Pearl seemed to finally notice my presence, Greg and rose looked back to see me holding pearl back.

"We should give them some privacy pearl". I winked at Greg and he smiled. Garnet seemed to catch on and agreed with me before pearl could protest.

"We'll see you in the temple rose" I yelled over my shoulder, dragging pearl behind me with Garnet in tow.

We all entered my room, the last thing I saw before my room closed was Rose smiling and Greg winking at me.

Once inside my room, Pearl yanked her arm from my grasp. She started stomping further onto my room.

"What was that all about amethyst"!? Pearl throws her hands in the air demanding an explanation

"I couldn't have you snooping around Greg's life changing moment"

"What could Greg possibly do that will change his life"? Pearl said in a matter a fact tone

"He's gonna tell Rose that he loves her"

The tension in the room got thicker, I gulped.

'Hopefully Greg's side of this is going well' I thought before I suffered the on slaughter of pearl's rage.


End file.
